A hook-type bottom block is the connection between the hoist rope of a crane and the load. The hook-type bottom block has a lower part to which a correspondingly shaped hook is fastened in a rotatable and tiltable manner. Sheaves, which are called rollers in the following, are arranged on a shaft in the upper part connected to this lower part. The hoist rope is sheared in via the rollers in accordance with the block and pulley principle.
Depending on the task, hook-type bottom blocks with different roller sets have to be used. For this purpose, a number of different hook-type bottom blocks must be produced and kept in store.
It is the object of the present disclosure to minimize the production effort and the storage for hook-type bottom blocks.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the present disclosure in that, with a generic hook-type bottom block for a crane having a lower part to which the hook is fastened in a rotatable and tiltable manner and having an upper part in which the rollers are supported via which at least one hoist rope can be sheared in, the rollers are combined into a plurality of roller sets which can be connected to one another in the manner of modules. In accordance with the present disclosure, different bottom blocks can therefore be made up from the individual modules using the modular system principle. This increases the flexibility in use of the hook-type bottom block taken along since the individual modules of the hook-type bottom block can be combined differently with one another for different uses.
In one example, the rollers can be connected to the hook via a hook yoke.
Further, a pair having two respective roller sets of different roller numbers can be connected to one another here. The roller sets can each be bolted to one another. The different roller set constellations can thereby be put together very simply.
When the hook-type bottom block is made with a pair having two respective roller sets of different roller numbers, two hoist ropes can advantageously be sheared in by two winches, with the winches being able to be run in parallel operation and with the different running behavior of both winches, which cannot be avoided, being able to be compensated via the hook yoke. For this purpose, the individual roller sets combined with one another in each case are connected to one another in an oscillating manner via the hook yoke.
In a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure, only some of the roller sets can be connected to one another in a different combination. A plurality of hook-type bottom block constellations can thus be put together depending on use. The respective roller sets can be combined with one another for this purpose. Depending on the width and design of the roller sets, however, different hooks and hook yokes must be used.